


Hazbin Hotel OC Description: Nate

by KQueen26



Series: KQueen's Hazbin OC Descriptions [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KQueen26/pseuds/KQueen26
Series: KQueen's Hazbin OC Descriptions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155512





	Hazbin Hotel OC Description: Nate

*Full Name: Nate.

*Species: Imp Demon.

*Gender: Male.

*Age: 20.

*Sexuality: Gay.

*Personality: Funny, feisty, sarcastic, smart, laid-back, cares about his friends, loyal.

*Physical Appearance: Nate is a short imp with red skin, a white spot over his left eye, and a mess of black hair, and yellow eyes. He has horns protruding from the top of his head with a forked tail, and cloven feet. He wears a black and white T-shirt, dark gray cargo pants, and a red jacket.

*Relationships: Best friends with Rochelle, Harry, and Lizzie.

*History: Nate met Rochelle when she stood up for him when two thugs were giving him trouble. Because she doesn't judge, Rochelle befriended him. She even got him a job at the hotel as a bellhop. Nate enjoys being with his friends and is willing to take their side.

*Headcanon Voice: Jack DeSena.


End file.
